


Power Play

by Cazsuane



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazsuane/pseuds/Cazsuane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir's plea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I wrote a fic! I haven't written slash in years. Fuck the gods!

“Agron.” Nasir glanced up. Up and up, his sight dancing along long sleek lines partially hidden by layers, across ridges and valleys, smoothing over wind-roughened skin to the shadowed protuberance of Agron’s jaw as it jutted out where his head fell back. The wind outside their shelter howled as it picked up pace, whipping the fabrics as though feathers in a breeze. The cold air quickly chilled flesh already chilled and so Nasir parted his lips from Agron’s cock only long enough to breathe out his name. His tongue dragged roughly along the shaft, his lips closing around the head to place wet kisses on already weeping flesh. The salty tang was a balm to wounded heart that Nasir did not think to taste again. The flavour exploded across his senses, urging him to suckle harder and drag forth further pleasures. But his mind was engaged with dual purpose and so again he breathed out Agron’s name.

A large hand reached down to cup his head, its fingers tangling among silken strands knotted by the wind’s caress. There was no urgency in the hand’s hold. Flesh had been well satisfied earlier, as hearts too long separated by words spoken in fear and misguided anger were melded back to one, brought, ironically, together by desperation borne of other fears. Fear did not drive them now, although, perhaps, there was cause. Instead, Nasir savoured this coupling, on his knees as his mouth worked with the power to bring Agron to his. The fingers in his hair curled and twitched from extended pleasure but did not force.

Nasir slid his lips around Agron’s heated flesh, pulsing warm with life and blood, his attuned ears capturing the groan that escaped otherwise unoccupied lips, even as the wind sought to carry it away. His mouth pressed warmly down, his tongue twisting along ridges, dancing along nerves before dragging tightly back along the hard length to the flared head.

“Agron. I would share words.”

The fingers in his hair faltered in their random patterns. As Nasir moved his own hand from a thick thigh to cup at soft orbs nestled between he again glanced up. Agron’s chin was tucked towards his chest now, incredulous look upon his face, the look flashing briefly away as Nasir rolled the orbs within his hand.

“You wish to have words now? Romans threaten sword in our backs, nature itself lends aid to their cause and you have my cock down your throat,” Agron’s hand slid around Nasir’s skull, his thumb finding place upon indent above chin, a finger curled below as its mates dragged roughly along the column of flesh of which he spoke, “a matter of grave import that needs more attentive actions and fewer words.”

Nasir’s lips twitched as he looked down to hide their movements, covering them further by the pressing to cock. Agron’s fingers moved to again anchor themselves in the fine strands of Nasir’s hair, rewarding renewed actions with the gentle scratch of short nails across sensitive nerves beneath. When impression of attention had been suitably enforced, Nasir again coupled actions with softly spoken words.

“It brings great joy to my heart to hold you as such again.” Nasir’s tongue pressed the words into silken skin. “This storm brings death upon its winds and greater uncertainty with its departure.” He looked up, his hand now gliding along wet skin exposed. Agron’s eyes gazed upon his face, but unseeing, glazed, unfocused from pleasure that coursed through body. His hips rocked slightly into the sweet movement of Nasir’s hand while his own still tangled in silken strands sought to move mouth back to sweeter purpose. A hot lick upon crown cock and then, “But should uncertain future bring with it unwanted end, I rejoice in the knowledge that I was granted freedom to choose you in this life, as I will do in the next,” the words whispering warmly over his skin. Nasir’s tongue swirled to aid ever-moving hand in purpose. “All deserve such freedom. To fuck and to kill.” And again Nasir bent head to task, his mouth taking over where hand had been.

But Agron’s body stilled. “You speak of that Cilician fuck.” His hand tightened in Nasir’s hair as he dragged willing mouth away from his own desperate flesh. Nasir looked at him, dark eyes big and soft, brimming with much unsaid. “You would bring him to our bed now?” Jealousy thought put to rest by joined flesh and whispered words of love threatened to flare anew, but for the sudden press of urgent hands to his stomach and eyes that flared with fierce intent, as if to burn to his very core. 

“In name, only.” 

“I would not have even his name like nectar grace your lips. And not while so close to cock. Return focus to sweeter juices, if you are of a mind.”

Nasir’s lips flashed widely, eyes crinkling with honest mirth, as Agron’s hand urged him back to task. Eyes focused on Agron’s as he guided cooled cock back to the heat of his mouth. He suckled at the length filling his throat, warming the flesh as his body flushed with the power at seeing his gladiator undone. Nasir had found himself on his knees before, servicing at the will of his dominus, but kneeling now before this powerful man he’d never felt stronger. Centred. The titan Castus had named him. He could feel Agron’s muscular thighs tremble beneath his hands and knew that only he caused such weakness.


End file.
